Bungle In the Jungle
by DetectiveMinerva
Summary: While out picking berries, Kristoff shows Anna a tree he used to play on as a little boy - a tree with vines to swing on. Anna decides to try swinging for herself - will it end well? Read on to find out!


Here's a new _Frozen_ fanfic for you, complete with sweet Kristanna antics! Based on an Imagine Your OTP prompt, this story is about Anna and Kristoff's trip to pick berries in the woods - which, of course, goes hilariously wrong! There are also some references to _I Love Lucy_ in here, so see if you can spot them!

Note: the Norwegian names for the berries are explained in the story, but Jungel Treet translates to "jungle tree".

Written for my dear friend HAFanForever, whose birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday, girl! I hope this brightens your day!

* * *

 _Person A tries to swing from tree to tree on a vine while doing the Tarzan yell. But the vine breaks and they fall to the ground. Person B gives them kisses and calls them a dork._

"Anna! Come on, if we don't get back to the castle with our berries, Gerda will kick our butts!"

"I'll be ready in a minute, dear!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I'll be ready in a minute, dear," he mimicked his wife. It had been a good few hours since Gerda had sent them out to pick berries for Elsa's favorite bløtkake - a rich cake layered with smooth custard and slathered with whipped cream and fresh berries - and Kristoff's basket was full to bursting with the forest's bounty. Now, the sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky, and Anna was still picking berries, contrary to earlier claims that she was almost done. "Anna, you've been saying that for the last ten minutes. Your basket's probably overflowing by now. How many more berries do you need?"

"Uh..." The nearby raspberry bush rustled. "Just a few more bringebær and I'll be done." This was followed by a hastily concealed belch and a quiet "Oops."

A few more bringebær, huh? Where, in your basket or your mouth?"

The raspberry bush nearly exploded as Anna burst out of it, leaves in her hair and bright red berry juice around her mouth. "I am not eating them, Kristoff!"

Kristoff grinned and strode over to her. "Oh, yeah? I guess this red stuff around your mouth means you and Olaf have been acting out _Dracula_ again. Did you bite his neck?'

Anna laughed. "Yeah, and I got frostbite." Kristoff groaned at the pun and she giggled again. "I'm sorry, honey. But I can't help it! I love bringebær!"

Kristoff stole a peek at Anna's half-empty basket. "I think you love markjordbær just as much," he said, referring to the little wild strawberries that grew in abundance in Arendelle's forests. "Have you been eating the berries the whole time you were in that bush?"

"Not all the time. I'd pick a handful to eat and a few to drop in the basket. I call it berry budgeting."

"Good night. Is that what you're gonna say to Elsa when she doesn't get her bløtkake? She'll probably tell you that you need to budget your time."

"You mean like I budget my berries?"

"Heaven forbid." Kristoff tried and failed to look stern when Anna, grinning mischievously, put a few blabær - wild bilberries, his favorite - up to his mouth. Chuckling, he accepted the offer and then captured his wife's lips in a kiss, licking the raspberry juice from her mouth.

"Whoo!" Anna cried, raising fingers to lips that were now clean, but still red from her husband's kiss. "That was a heck of a kiss!"

"Hey, you tasted good," Kristoff said, drawing her into his arms again. "You know, maybe I could get used to your berry budgeting if I get to clean you up." He plucked a few leaves from Anna's fiery hair as he spoke.

Anna smiled. "It's a deal!" She threw her arms around Kristoff and kissed him again, and then, berry baskets in hand, they set off for the castle. Along the way, they each pointed out certain landmarks they remembered from their childhoods, having played in the woods at different times when they were young. Anna showed Kristoff the pond where she had gone fishing and swimming as a young girl, and Kristoff indicated the tree he had once thought a ghost. But it was the next thing Kristoff pointed out that caught Anna's attention.

"Hey, look!" Kristoff ran up to an ancient tree, tall as a mountain and wide as Arendelle's fjord, that had multiple branches descending like stairs and several thick vines hanging from it. "It's Jungel Treet!"

"Jungel Treet?" Anna repeated.

"Yeah! I called it that because of all the vines on it. When I was a kid, I'd climb up here, jump from branch to branch, and swing on the vines like a monkey, pretending I was a jingle explorer. Really took my mind off being smacked around by the ice harvesters," Kristoff said, his voice becoming bitter on the last sentence.

Anna gave him a comforting rub on the back. She knew how it still pained him to talk about his past. "At least you had an imagination to help you deal. That's what I had to do when I was separated from Elsa all those years."

Kristoff gave her hand a squeeze. Anna knew without asking that his grip meant _we're really meant to be. Thanks for being here, honey._ "Yeah," he said, breaking the silence. "I really had a lot of fun. I don't think I'd try it now, though. Heavy as I am, I'd fall and break my neck."

Anna cocked her head to one side, studying the dangling vines. Slowly, a smile crept across her face. "I bet I can do it."

Kristoff's head whipped around, unsure whether he had heard her correctly. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah! I'm a lot lighter than you! I bet I can swing from those vines!"

"Anna, are you nuts? You're gonna fall on your butt!"

"No, I won't! Hold my basket," Anna ordered, thrusting her basket into Kristoff's free hand. "Watch this." She planted her foot on the lowest branch and began scrambling up the tree while Kristoff stayed on the ground, watching her and muttering to himself. "I heard that!" she yelled down to him when he said "This woman is absolutely crazy!" Once she got up to a good height, around twelve feet or so, she grabbed a vine and straddled it. "Watch me swing to that tree over there," she called, pointing to a tree on the other side of the forest trail. "Here I go!" Anna let out a jungle yell and jumped from the branch, and the vine carried her about two-thirds of the way when CRACK! It broke with a loud snap and an echo, sending Anna plummeting to the ground, where she crashed in a huge pile of leaves.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted, sprinting across the trail to his fallen wife. "Anna!" He dug through the leaves and gently pulled Anna out, feeling her all over for broken bones. Thankfully, there were none, and by a great miracle, Anna seemed to be perfectly fine. "Honey, are you okay? You gave me a heart attack! I told you you'd fall on your butt!" He knew he was babbling like she did sometimes, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know that Anna was all right - and why the heck she was so quiet. "Anna? For crying out loud, say something!"

Anna spat out a huge mouthful of leaves. "That was awesome! I gotta do that again sometime!" She grinned at Kristoff, hopping up and down in excitement.

Kristoff took one look at her and burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself - she looked so funny with leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair and specks of dirt in her teeth. All his worries vanished and he took her into a big hug. "You are such a dork," he chortled, peppering her cheeks with kisses.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Anna retorted, rubbing noses with him. "Kiss me."

"Uh-uh," Kristoff teased. "I'm not kissing you with dirt in your mouth."

"This from the man who bathes once a month?"

"Hey, I shower every day now I'm married and living in the castle! Besides, Elsa would have my head if I didn't. But yeah, even I have standards." Kristoff kissed her cheek again. "Come on. Let's go home."

Anna reclaimed her basket and slipped her arm through the crook of his. "I can't wait to see Elsa's face when she sees me like this. You think she'll be shocked?"

Kristoff chuckled. "No, Anna, she'll just ask you what you've bungled this time."

"A bungle in the jungle, that's what!" Anna roared with laughter as Kristoff scooped her up and ran out of the woods, where they continued their journey back to Arendelle - with berries, bruises, and a brand-new story to tell!


End file.
